If you're ready come and get it
by Martha Maylee
Summary: The second chapter to Cool in the Summer


After the movie the two went to his car. He unlocked his car and Deijah moved to open the passenger door. "Oh wait, allow me." Said Charlie. He moved swiftly and was soon behind Deijah. She still hadn't moved out from in front of the door but he didn't seem to mind. He reached for the door handle and with the other hand held Deijah's waist. As he opened the door, Deijah felt more pressure on his waist. Deijah felt Charlie's front against her backside and tingling erupted from her hips, core, and butt. The door opened wide and Charlie let his hand slide down her leg, his thumb almost brushing against her vagina. Deijah felt on edge. She wanted him, he was making her want him yet he was barely doing anything at all. "Charlie" she called. She could hear the nervousness in her voice. "Yeah?" he whispered back. He was still standing behind her; close, like in the movie theater. Deijah spun around and in one movement pressed her lips against her best friend's. She didn't get to see the momentarily surprised look on Charlie's face as she turned, or the passion in his eyes before he closed them. She didn't need to, she could feel it in his lips. He opened up to her; responding as eager, if not more, that she. Euphoric, Deijah led Charlie take the lead. Without breaking the kiss, the two managed to close the passenger door. Deijah leaned her body back against the body of the car as Charlie pressed against her. Wanting more privacy, Charlie opened the back door of the car and the two fell inside. His lips pressed hard against her's as they fell. She could feel her head pounding but she didn't want to stop.

"beep beep" behind them a grey impala blared its brights. Charlie lifted himself from her and apologized. Deijah mumbled something about it being alright and kept her head down. She felt so ashamed of herself. What was she about to do! She and Charlie had been friends for god knows how long and she was going to...wanted to. Deijah took a deep breath. She felt for Charlie, and judging by the way he had just kissed her, he felt for her too. Deijah could still feel how his lips pressed against hers. His every touch seemed to be burned into her nervous system because it replayed his touch over and over. The door shut with a muffled thud.

"Deijah?" Charlie called. He said her name clearly and carefully; as if every syllable was precious.

"mmhmm" Deijah responded. She felt his hand brush through her thick curls. His index finger trailed the rim of her ear before resting on her cheek. He pushed up her face to look at him. His brown eyes searched her's, contemplating something. After several moments he began to lean in. His lips danced softly over hers before taking his lips in between hers. She felt his tongue brush over her lip and gasped. She pushed closer and Charlie's tongue went inside her. She felt his tip brush over the roof of her mouth then, like a child asking someone to play, stroke her own tongue. He brought his mouth away from hers then restarted the kiss, this time focusing on her upper lip, then her neck. Each time gliding his tongue against her soft skin. With each kiss Charlie seemed to breath her in. His kisses were light but it was obvious that he yearned for more. Deijah laid in a daze on her back feeling her friend's softness press against her's. Charlie trailed his lips down her neck, stopping short of her collarbone, then made his way back to her mouth. With his right hand he cupped her breast and began stroking her nipple with his thumb, using the same circular motion he had done in the movies. There kissing picked up speed and Deijah moaned as the culmination of simulations began to hit her. As they kissed she felt Charlie grin.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Charlie lifted himself so that he was straddling her. She repeated herself.

"What's so funny?" Charlie looked at her smiling. He licked his bottom lip and smiled down at her.

"I don't know. I-," he looked at the window momentarily then gazed back down at her. He lowered his body down so that his hands protected her head from hitting the other door and so that their noses almost touched. "I never thought I would be the one to make you moan. I like it" Deijah felt her mouth open. He brushed his nose up against Deijah's and restarted their kiss. As their kiss deepened Deijah felt her head press deeper into Charlie's hands. Wanting to free up his hands for better things Deijah lifted her right leg and braced it against the car window. As it rose it pressed up against something heavy in Charlie's pants. Immediately the Charlie deepened the kiss and began unbuttoning Deijah's shirt. Deijah ran her hands through his curly black locks, then trailed her fingertips down his neck to his shirt collar. She broke the kiss and brought her lips to his ear.

"Take it off" she whispered.

She felt Charlie breath against her neck then next thing she knew he was lifting her. He lifted her shirt over her head, leaving her in her black bra. Charlie looped a finger under one of the bra straps and gently moved it off her shoulder. He kissed where the strap used to be. Deijah felt Charlie's hands caress her boobs then lower to her waist. He lifted his hands to her bra strap, then began disconnecting the clasps. Holding the bra in place, he began kissing further down into her chest. Charlie somehow lowered himself to his knees then took of her bra. Deijah felt her hard nipples brush against the bra's lace fabric before being exposed to cool car air. She looked at Charlie as he looked at her and felt a mixture of pride and embarrassment. He had never looked at her like that, like she was everything that he could ever want. He lifted his lips to her breast and began kissing and teasing everything he could touch, starting from her crevice then up to her nipple. With is hand he massaged the base of one boob and the nipple on the other. He brought his mouth as low as it could go then..

"Should I move?" suggested Deijah. Charlie had pushed himself as low as he could go and, at the present moment, looked quite comical.

"Thanks." he said. lifting himself up. Deijah shimmied off her jeans and moved against the door and tried to shift herself for easy access. Charlie sat were her legs open up for him. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer so that her pussy was open to him. Dejiah bit her lip in anticipation. Charlie kissed her through her underwear then began playing with her bend knee.

"You know what we need? a bed" he said, caressing his fingers over her knee. With his full hand he held her knee and began kissing down her leg. Deijah shivered.

"I don't know, I think I could take you right her." Charlie's mouth was pressed into her wet pussy. He looked up at her mischievously.

"Lets get a bed." he said huskily into the fabric, it vibrated the cloth and Dejiah almost called out his name.

"Okay lets get a bed." Charlie grinned and used his tongue to stroke then kiss the divide in her pussy. "Ahhh" Deijah called out.

"But first there is some business I need to attend to." Deijah lifted his lips to hers and began kissing him passionately. As the leaned against the other car door Deijah lowered her hand to stroke Charlie's bulge. Charlie's breath heightened. Still kissing, Deijah shifted herself in between his legs and began unbuttoning his pants. She lowered her lips to his boxers and began kissing and sucking before popping out his large dick. Deijah grabbed it with both hands and looked up at Charlie. His face was flustered his eyes were wide, almost dilated and his lips were slighted parted. She lowered her head and began kissing his tip. As she kissed she moved her tongue around the tan flesh, moving in the same circular motion as he had done to her in the theater. She lowered one hand and held his soft balls in her hand. Charlie moaned as she worked and Deijah felt herself get excited. She wanted to show him more. She began kissing down his shaft to his balls and began to kiss and suck. Deijah took one of her hands and slipped it inside her underwear and began fingering herself. The two's moaning voices filled the car. When she felt herself get real wet Deijah covered her hand with it and used it to rub Charlie down with. She moved from his balls back to his tip and filled her mouth with him. She pumped in and out, matching the pulse of her hand. He called out her name and ran his hands through her hair. Deijah sped up then stopped.

"Deijah what the fuck!" Deijah looked up at him and gently trailed her lips down his cock back down to his balls. "Deijah please."

"Lets get a bed." She suggested teasingly.

Charlie pushed her down and whispered in her ear.

"I don't know. I think I could fuck you right here"


End file.
